Silver the Hedgehog vs. Twilight Sparkle
Interlude des : Psychokinesis, the power which allows you to interact with physical systems with your mind alone, and magic which allows the ability to perform spells, curses etc. Death: Like twilight sparkle, the student of princess celestia des: and silver the time-traveler hedgehog death : he's des and I'm death des : and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who will win a Fiction Kombat! Silver the Hedgehog Death: A few hundred years in the future the Sonic the Hedgehog world, the place has been destroyed All by a monster called Iblis, and there isn't many survivors. Des: But one of them had special powers, and went back in time to fix his future, and succeeded...his name, was Silver the Hedgehog. Death: At 3'3 feet tall and 77Ibs, Silver is a hedgehog (Rather obvious) that strangely always calls everyone the Iblis Trigger just to start a fight, and is a psychokonetic. Also, that style...what was he thinking? Des: His main weapon is, you guessed it, psychokinesis, as it is called in-game. This can be used to pick up anything from a tiny pebble to a massive building. His powers also allow him to immobilize opponents and be used as energy blasts and balls. Also teleportation, for some reason.'' Death: Silver can also use his powers to crush objects to take on other forms. Like a giant fist and he can crush robots with a single grab. Death : when throwing objects with his psychokinesis, silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as iblis. des : Not only that but silver’s psychokinesis allows him to form pure psychic energies such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and even a burst of energy that can paralyze his opponents Death : Silver also has an ability called ESP or Extra Sensory Preception, it allows him to have limited telepathy and can induce vertigo in his opponents. des : Really!!! silver's that strong! Death : however, silver can be naive which is his greatest weakness, and his psychokinesis is limited. If he overuses his psychokinesis, he can get extremely fatigued. des : even then, silver is a very strong, powerful, and a skilled warrior Twilight sparkle des : anyway twilight sparkle is the personal student of princess celestia herself, one of the rulers of equestria death : because of this, her magic skills are off the charts des : much like Harry Potter, twilight sparkle has multiple spells at her disposal. death : like telekinesis, which allows levitation of objects. yes we know you know, but we're obligated to go through everything. She can also teleport short distances. des : she can also blast lazers from her horn, which are appearently strong enough to break crystal. also she can fly death : wait what des : after proven of worth by celestia, twilight was given some wings, becoming an alicorn and enabling her to fly, she's still trying to get used to it. She can apparently go fast enough to perform a sonic rain boom death : hasbro really wants us to like twilight. des : well its because she's smart, strategic and a great leader. death : alright the combatants are set , let's end this debate once and for all its time for a Fiction Kombat! *Its a Nice day, and twilight is walking down the street. Suddenly in front of her, there was a white hedgehog she asked : who are you? he answered : I'm silver the hedgehog, I came here to look for the iblis trigger twilight said : There's no pony here that has a name of the iblis trigger and who is this anyway!?!? silver said : Well you see my world is destroyed and I am trying to find who did it she said : I don't believe you and are u an alien? silver answered back : Are u insane of course I'm not an alien and are u an alien? twilight in rage said : I'm a ruler how dare you, i will teach you a lesson for telling that I am an alien silver said : wait! why are u trying to destroy me? *all ponies look at silver and gasp, everyone starts running and shouting an alien going to destroy us* twilight said : so you are an alien, how dare u lie to me and u are trying to destroy equestria silver said : No wait! I - *Twilight sparkle hurles a lazer blast at silver* *silver dodges it* silver said : one last time, I'm not destroying equestria I'm looking for the one who destroyed my world Twilight : shut up you white colored idiot silver said : What! Fine if this how you want to play it then I'm ready you purple crazy looking alicorn thingy or whatever, the important thing is I'm ready to fight fight ! Both ran at each other, silver threw a table at twilight's face and got badly injured, twilight coughed out blood however she was ready for the next move that silver made, silver threw a psychic energy attack, however this time twilight protected herself by a shield but silver picked her and threw her. Twilight hurled a laser blast at silver, which sent him flying into a 6 story house, destroying it silver wasn’t happy since he got injured, silver picked up twilight from the ground and smashed her in a 8 story house, twilight used an extremely strong beam of magic to hit silver with it, but silver used his psychic shield to protect him from the beam, silver was extremely low on his psychokinesis as his most powerful ability can be quickly drained, silver had to overuse his ability to survive and hurled another attack at twilight which she couldn't dodge and fainted, while she had fainted, silver was extremely fatigued of battling, his power was too low create any attack or defense, twilight woke up and ran at silver and pierced her horn into silver's heart and BOOM, twilight's attack sent silver flying into a 12 story building, Silver barely survived the attack and used his last attack to destroy twilight But twilight protected herself by a shield, twilight ran at silver however he punched her in the face Silver then threw an energy blast, which paralyzed twilight before she could form a shield, silver gathered up all the houses, the canterlot palace, twilight’s castle and other stuff and converted it into meteor and threw at twilight, and twilight was..............Assassinated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K.O des : looks like silver barely won this battle Death : Twilight may have the edge in smartness however silver was more stronger, faster, more durable and skilled des : The thing is that sonic characters such as sonic, shadow and silver can lift up to 10 tons while twilight sparkle on the other hand was only able to lift a rock that was 4 and a half tons. Silver can keep up with sonic who travels the speed of light while twilight can keep up with rainbow dash who can go at the speed of sound des : The winner is SILVER THE HEDGEHOG Silver the hedgehog: + Stronger + more durable + more faster + more skilled - naive and less experience Twilight sparkle: + More smarter and tactical + more experienced - weaker - slower - less durableCategory:Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:'Video Games vs. TV Shows' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions